Ness VS Akira Kurusu
Description They're incredibly powerful young teens with enough strength to take down gods! But only one will survive this clash! Interlude The DBX Ringmaster steps into the arena. Ringmaster then grabs his microphone from the string as the crowd cheers. Ringmaster: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to my arena, where there's no rules, no research, ONLY bloodshed! I am Ringmaster, your announcer, your host extraordinaire for this extravaganza, and let me welcome you to the Exhibition!!! Ringmaster: For today's match, we've got young'ins who started out normal, but progessivly got stronger and stronger to the point where they rival gods! They're also from RPGs which are cool as shit! In this corner, we have the PSI-powered youth, the home-runner from Onett, the PK Fire spamming..NESS!!! Ringmaster: And in the other corner, we have the leader of the Phantom Thieves, the Joker himself (not that one), the man responsible for Kirby with a Gun, AKIRA KURUSU!!! Ringmaster: Let's size up the competition! Both of these teens are well..teens. So both have done some..non-teen stuff. I'm talking about the likes of taking on gods! Like, seriously, they've fought stuff like..the God of Control?! THE EMBODIMENT OF EVIL?! Christ.. Anyways, Ness is a young master in the art of PSI who traveled across the land of..Eagleland to stop Giygas. He can use his Psychic powers to use abilities like PK Fire, PK Thunder, PK Freeze, PK Starstorm and PK Rockin'! And that's just the offensive moves! Ness can also induce status effects like PSI Paralysis, and PSI Hypnosis, and when he hits you with his trusty baseball bat, you're outta the park!! Ringmaster: Akira on the other hand, was a kid who was wrongly convicted of a crime and was shipped away to a boarding school. But after he finds the Spider-Verse or something, he becomes the leader of the Phantom Thieves as Joker. Akira can summon his JoJo Stand- oh that's the wrong series. I mean (ahem) he can summon his Persona which helps him out in fights! Akira has a ton, but his main one is Arsene, some winged thingy which looks badass as hell! Seriously, I could see that on a death metal album cover. Akira can pull off magical attacks like Eiha, Cleave, Eigaon, Wings of Rebellion, seriously, we aren't even scratching the surface, ladies and gents. He also has the Wild Card which allows him to summon multiple Personas at a time! Ringmaster: But enough about that! Let's see what these two have done! Ness was strong enough to shatter a dog made out of pure diamonds! Man, I wouldn't break that thing, I'd sell it! Akira has also taken down Futaba who's dimension included an entire star! Ness has lifted a submarine, which weighs..I dunno, how much does that weigh? WHO CARES?! But their ultimate techniques are Omnipresence and TOTU, and the legendary Persona, Satanael! During Ness's time in Magicant (which was a trippy universe that he created in his head), he gained access to the Truth of the Universe, which overlapped his Psychic consciousness into the entire universe! He's essentially everywhere at once! And the Truth of the Universe protects Ness from dying by altering fate in his favor! Talk about a lucky deal! Ringmaster: And, even all of Akira's Personas pale in comparison to Satanael, his ultimate Persona! His Sinful Shell attack combines all of the powers of the Seven Deadly Sins in one final blast! Talk about a finale! Ringmaster: Now that you know what these kids can do, let's see which one can come out on top in...''THE EXHIBITION!!'' DBX!!! Fight!! Location: Onett Ness was troubled by something. He sensed a disturbance somewhere in the universe. Something that wasn't supposed to be there. He turned to Paula, his friend who was watching the baseball game in the Onett ballpark. Ness: Paula, I gotta go. Hopefully I'll be back before the game's over. Paula: Okay, Ness. Don't get into too much trouble. Ness smiled as he stepped off of the crowded bleachers. He walked across the street and ran down an alleyway. Ness began to catch on fire and a portal opened to where he sensed the disturbance. Ness ran through the portal, and the portal closed. ---- Location: Mementos Ness ended up in an abstract location, and he had been in a lot of those. Everything was red and had a certain pattern to it. But Ness heard something. It sounded like a bus. BEEP BEEP! It was a bus, or at least it looked like one. A bus came spiraling in out of nowhere spinning around Ness in circles. When it came to a screeching halt, what looked like a high school student wearing a mask jumped out of it and did a somersault right next to Ness. The bus then magically transformed into a cat like creature. Unsurprisingly, Ness was a bit shocked by the whole ordeal. ???: You need any help with this, Akira? The boy, who Ness assumed was named Akira spoke to the cat thing. Akira: It's fine, Morgana. I can take care of this. The cat-like creature, Morgana transformed back into a bus and drove away, leaving Akira and Ness standing down at each other. Ness realized that the strange energy was coming from this boy. Ness was the first one to speak. Ness: Who..who are you? And why are you giving off some strange energy? The boy smirked, letting out a little chuckle. Akira: My name's Joker, I'm the leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. Looks like my bait worked. Ness: Bait? What do you mean? Akira: Well, word is, a kid named Ness has some incredible powers, and might be a threat to..well..everyone. Ness: Wait, what? I wouldn't hurt anyone! Akira: Sorry kid, but I can't take any chances. Akira took out his iconic knife while Ness shook his head. Ness knew this wasn't going to be easy. Ness got into a fighting stance as Akira began to dash towards Ness. HERE WE GOOO!! Akira dashed at Ness brandishing his knife and slashed at Ness. Ness avoided the swing and jumped away from Akira. Akira saw this and drew his pistol, then proceeding to fire six bullets from it. Ness was shocked but then got out his Yo-Yo. Ness spun his Yo-Yo stopping five of the bullets, and then launched the last one back at Akira. Akira quickly reacted to this and cut the bullet in half. The Winner is... Trivia This is the first and last one of Sharaku's DBXs that are decided by coin flip. Who are you rooting for?! (Won't decide outcome cuz outcomes are decided by coin flip) Ness Akira Kurusu Category:Sharaku Jr. Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed DBX Category:Magic vs. Fist Fights Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:Gods Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:Psychic themed DBXs